Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink jet recording and an ink cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
As a method for improving the chromaticness of a recorded matter (printed matter) obtained by using a water-based dye ink for ink-jet recording, there is known a method for increasing dye concentration. For example, see United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2007/0242091A1 corresponding to Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2009-533526. However, increasing the dye concentration has problems, such as the increase in cost and the decrease in stability of the water-based dye ink. In view of the above, an object of the present teaching is to provide a water-based dye ink for ink-jet recording which can improve chromaticness of the recorded matter without any increase in dye concentration.